1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to an electronic card connector capable of avoiding multiple false actions of an inserted card.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,420 disclosed a dual-slot card connector capable of avoiding erroneous insertion of two cards at a time, as filed by the applicant of the present invention. The card connector includes a base frame, two (upper and lower) card slots, and a movable plate located in the base frame. When a card is inserted into the upper card slot of the card connector, the movable plate is moved downward to block the lower card slot in such a way that none of any other card can enter the lower card slot. When a card is inserted into the lower card slot, the movable plate is moved upward to block the upper card slot in such a way that none of any card can enter the upper card slot. In this way, only one card can enter the card connector at a time.
However, the two card slots enlarge the vertical distance of the entrance of the card connector, such that the inserted card is subject to false action. For example, if it is intended to insert a card into the lower card slot, when the card is inserted askew, the front edge of the card probably interferes with the upper and lower card slots to work on the movable plate and then the movable plate is forced to pivot downward; in this way, the card is guided by the movable plate to erroneously enter the upper card slot. Under the circumstances, the movable plate must have a fool-proof mechanism to avoid the false action of the card, and then the card connector still fails to be structurally effectively simplified.